Heroes
by Lavatory Attendant
Summary: Im sechsten Schuljahr trifft eine gestresste Hermine Granger auf einen vollkommen verunsicherten Draco Malfoy ... Songfic Heroes/David Bowie - D/Hr


**Heroes**

Es gibt in der ganzen Schule genau einen halbwegs sicheren Ort, an dem ich mich verstecken kann, wenn ich allein sein will.  
Er ist nicht wirklich gemütlich, viel mehr nennt er sich ungebrauchte Toilette, in dem der Geist eines Mädchens spukt. Doch die maulende Myrte lässt mich inzwischen in Ruhe, selbst sie mit ihrer ungewöhnlich aufdringlichen Art hat verstanden, dass ich niemanden um mich haben will, wenn ich mich einmal mehr in einer ihrer Kabinen verschanze und deprimiert über alles mögliche grüble.  
Auch heute ist wieder so ein Tag.  
Professor McGonagall hat mich nach der Verwandlungsstunde dabehalten, um mich besorgt zu fragen, ob ich mich nicht übernehme.

Übernehme womit?

Über fünf Jahre habe ich in Hogwarts nichts anderes getan außer lesen, lernen und schlafen. Gut, hin und wieder mit meinen Freunden Harry und Ron die Schule gerettet, aber zeitlich gesehen war das nicht allzu anspruchsvoll.  
Ich übernehme mich nicht! Nicht beim Lernen! Ich doch nicht!

Vielleicht etwas zu schnippisch war ebendies meine Antwort auf ihre wohl gut gemeinte Frage und der Drang, mich zu entschuldigen überkam mich bereits, als ich gerade mal das halbe Zimmer durchquert hatte... Ein letzter Blick auf meine Lieblingslehrerin sagte mir, dass sie mich verstanden hatte und dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen müsste, doch genau das tat ich.

Somit etwas aufgewühlt, verschanzte ich mich einmal mehr in Myrtes Mädchenklo.

_I – I wish you could swim__  
__Like the dolphins – like dolphins can swim__  
__Though nothing – nothing will keep us together__  
__We can beat them – for ever and ever__  
__Oh we can be heroes – just for one day_

Doch plötzlich schreckte mich ein dumpfes Geräusch aus meinen Gedanken.

Jemand musste hereingekommen sein, während ich geistesabwesend genug war um eine Tür zu überhören. Doch ein starker Schlag gegen einen Spiegel, wie ich vermute, schreckte mich dennoch auf und ich lauschte gespannt, ob Myrte die Person wohl gleich ansprechen würde.  
Und tatsächlich, kurz darauf hörte ich Myrte, wohl über weiteren Besuch erfreut, aus einem Abflussrohr jammern und mit einem leisen Geräusch aufgeschreckten Wassers, war sie wohl zu dem anderen Gast gestoßen.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung war er oder sie wohl nicht zum ersten Mal hier, denn Myrte meinte mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung, Mitleid und Selbstmitleid: „Da bist du ja mal wieder. Mir war langweilig, weißt du!"  
„Ich hatte anderes zu tun in letzter Zeit", antwortete ihr ein Junge – zu meiner noch größeren Verwunderung ein Junge den ich kannte. Es handelte sich um keinen Geringeren als Draco Malfoy.  
„Ja, natürlich! Alle haben anderes zu tun, wenn es darum geht mir einen Besuch abzustatten! Niemand will bei mir sein, so war es schon immer!"  
„Myrte, bitte...", meinte Malfoy mit ungewöhnlich gebrechlicher Stimme: „Darum geht es doch nicht, ich..."  
„Darum geht es sehr wohl! Weißt du, auch ich habe Gefühle und sie sind verletzlich, obwohl ich... _tot_ bin!"  
„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt."  
„Ja, ist schon gut", kicherte der Geist plötzlich wieder sehr gut gelaunt: „Was ist denn diesmal los?"

Da ich meine Füße ebenfalls mit auf die Kloschüssel gezogen hatte, damit Malfoy mich nicht bemerkte, und allgemein versuchte, so wenig wie möglich anwesend zu sein, hatte ich leider keine Möglichkeit, den Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins zu sehen, denn aus seinem jetzigen Schweigen konnte ich nicht viel schließen.

Es wurde von Myrte gebrochen, die erneut ein klagendes Gejammer von sich gab und damit offenbar bezwecken wollte, dass Malfoy ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Zu meiner Überraschung schlug diese Idee nicht fehl, auch wenn die folgende Antwort sicher nicht wie gewünscht ausfiel: „Lass mich bitte allein."  
Dem Schluchzen des Geistes nach zu urteilen war sie strikt dagegen, doch ich vernahm ein leises, aber deftiges Schnauben Malfoys, welches wohl seine Wirkung erzielte, kurz darauf klatschte erneut Wasser aus einer Toilette.

Ein dumpfer Schlag auf den Boden ließ mich vermuten, dass Malfoy sich hingesetzt hatte. Atemlos erwartete ich, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, doch nichts geschah.  
Konnte es sein, dass nicht nur ich die Vorzüge des unbenutzten Mädchenklos entdeckt hatte, Harry und Ron vielleicht ausgeschlossen?  
War Malfoy ebenfalls aufgefallen, dass er hier seine absolute Ruhe haben konnte, wenn er sie brauchte?  
Gut... Er hatte nicht mit mir gerechnet, ich jedoch auch nicht mit ihm, oder?

Aber was mich momentan am meisten beschäftigte, war die unüberbrückbare Tatsache, dass ich die sichere Toilette verlassen wollte. Ich wollte es unbedingt, denn momentan war mein größter Wunsch mit Draco Malfoy zu reden.  
Aber warum?  
Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte viel über die menschliche Psyche gelesen und am Liebsten wäre ich aus der Kabine in die Bibliothek gestürzt um nachzulesen, was in einem siebzehnjährigen Mädchen vorging, wenn es sich nichts mehr ersehnte, als mit dem Erzfeind ihres besten Freundes zu reden... Auch Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall hätten mir helfen können, doch selbst dafür hätte ich den sicheren Schutz des Toilettensitzes verlassen müssen. Und das wiederum war mir überhaupt nicht recht.

_I – I will be king__  
__And you – you will be queen__  
__Though nothing will drive them away__  
__We can be heroes – just for one day__  
__We can beat them – just for one day_

Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr – den ich eher tat um irgendwas zu tun, als die Zeit zu erfahren – sagte mir, dass Malfoy bestimmt schon seit einer Viertelstunde regungs- und geräuschlos auf dem Fliesenboden saß, ich ebenso auf der Toilette.  
Gut, das war eindeutig etwas zu lang. Meine Neugierde hatte gegen die Vernunft in mir gesiegt, ich wollte auf der Stelle wissen, was der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins in einer Mädchentoilette zu suchen hatte.  
Noch rang mein Geist mit sich selbst, doch mein Körper achtete längst nicht mehr darauf.  
Ich erhob mich so leise wie irgend möglich und stieß die Kabinentür auf.

Mir unmittelbar gegenüber saß Draco Malfoy.

Er starrte mich mit einem unverhohlen verwirrten und geschockten Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich hingegen versuchte so kühl wie möglich drein zu blicken, aber wie gut es mir gelang wusste ich nicht.  
Malfoys auffällig bleiches Gesicht schien bis eben noch in seinen Händen zu ruhen, denn sie lagen schalenförmig geöffnet auf seinen leicht angewinkelten Knien.

Einige Sekunden vergingen bis Malfoy sich rührte.  
Ich stand ohnehin regungslos wie eine Statue da.  
Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, schmal wie ich diese Sinnesorgane selten gesehen hatte. Auch seine langen, dünnen Hände verkrampften sich und mit einem leisen Zischen fragte er mich: „Was willst du hier?"  
Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich. Keine abfällige Beleidigung? Auch meine geplante Antwort, die stark in Richtung ‚Mädchen- nicht Jungenklo, das hier' ging, verschwand aus meinem Großhirn, an ihrer Stelle meinte ich: Ich wollte Ruhe..."  
„Aber dann kam ich und du dachtest, dass du _mir_ keine Ruhe gönnen willst, oder?", gab er jetzt um einiges lauter und ausgesprochen erzürnt zurück – doch meine Antwort ließen seine nun mehr geweiteten Augen wieder schmaler werden: „Ich war vor dir da nicht wahr? Und was wäre _dir_ lieber, dass du mich nicht bemerktest oder ich am Ende noch Dinge erfahre, die äußerst interessant sein könnten... Für dich allerdings eher unschön!"  
„Granger, lass mich einfach allein und verschwinde von hier."  
„Red nicht so abfällig mit mir!"  
„Ich rede mit einem Schlammblut wie es mir gefällt, verstanden?"  
„Und ich dachte, wir könnten heute mal eine niveauvollere Unterhaltung führen", meinte ich mit einem nachdrücklichen Seufzen.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht und schloss sich sofort wieder.  
„Malfoy, versteh doch endlich dass ich gerade nichts Schlimmes von dir will."  
Verflucht, genau dieser Satz war anscheinend ein gravierender Fehler.  
Der Blonde war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.  
Meine schockgeweiteten Augen ließen seine Hand wohl etwas sinken, doch flüsterte er außerordentlich bedrohlich: „Leg es nicht drauf an, Granger. Ich könnte dir wehtun."  
„Hört sich fast so an, als würdest du gerade das nicht wollen...?", erwiderte ich leicht überrascht.  
„Ich hab keine Lust drauf, dass ein Lehrer eine schwer verwundete Vertrauensschülerin auf einer unbenutzten Toilette findet, weißt du?"  
„Nur so nebenbei, ich kann mich wehren!", giftete ich auf seine beiläufige Antwort zurück.  
Seine blauen Augen verdrehten sich, doch ansonsten ignorierte er mich und ließ sich wieder auf den nassen Boden fallen.  
Ich beobachtete ihn noch ein paar Sekunden unverhohlen, doch Malfoy schien wieder zu seinen Gedanken zurückgekehrt zu sein. Dass er mich nicht weiter beachtete, nahm ich als Einladung zum Bleiben.  
Als er sich auch die nächsten Minuten nicht mehr rührte und ich ihn vehement anstarrte, ging ich vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

Ein leichter Blick in meine Richtung und darauf folgendes erneutes Abdriften in seine Gedankenwelt überzeugte mein eigensinniges Hirn davon, dass ich nicht ganz so unerwünscht war wie Malfoy zuvor noch behauptete.

_I – I can remember__  
__Standing – by the wall__  
__And the guns – shot above our heads__  
__And we kissed – as though nothing could fall__  
__And the shame – was on the other side__  
__Oh we can beat them – forever and ever__  
__Then we could be heroes – just for one day_

Durch meine eigenen Gedanken bestärkt, ließ ich mich neben der Person nieder, die ich so geringfügig leiden konnte wie wenige andere innerhalb der gesamten Schule. Es platschte leicht als ich die Fliesen berührte und mein Umhang war auf der Stelle nass.  
Gut, es war nicht allzu angenehm, aber ich hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt, auch in dieser Toilette...

Um die Zeit etwas zu vertreiben, in der niemand redete, drehte ich Däumchen. Doch meine Natur, ungeduldig und wissbegierig, erlaubte es mir nicht sehr lange, zu schweigen und so fragte ich vorsichtig: „Malfoy, willst du mir...", ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: „...willst du mir nicht sagen, was dir fehlt?"  
Er starrte mich mit purem Abscheu in den kalten Augen an und meinte nachdrücklich: „Mir fehlt nichts, ich hab nur ziemlich gravierende Probleme und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe."  
Doch ich wurde nicht so leicht abgeschüttelt und deswegen antwortete ich vielleicht etwas zu schnippisch: „Aber ich soll nicht gehen, richtig?"  
„Bisschen eingebildet, wie?"  
„Ach bitte. Es hilft, wenn man sich die Seele vom Leib redet, hab ich mal gelesen."  
„'Hab ich mal gelesen'", äffte er mich boshaft nach doch ich ließ nicht locker und sagte gelassen: „Ich hab's auch schon selbst erlebt. Ich bin doch kein Spion von irgendjemandem, sondern mache mir Gedanken, obwohl ich dich nicht leiden kann."  
Er schnaubte abfällig, antwortete jedoch nicht.  
Darauf bedacht, dass Malfoy es nicht bemerkte verdrehte ich meine Augen und blickte starr auf die hohe Decke.

Genau weiß ich auch heute nicht, wie lang wir regungslos auf dem nassen und kalten Boden verharrten, aber es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Doch diesmal war es nicht ich, die das Schweigen brach, sondern Malfoy: „Du willst wissen, was mir fehlt, Granger?"  
Vollkommen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, die sich wohl um Verwandlung drehten, nickte ich verwirrt.  
„Ich werde es dir aber nicht sagen."  
Ich schnaubte. Wäre er doch besser ruhig geblieben, wenn seine Aussage ohnehin nutzlos war.  
„Aber ich sage dir jetzt, wie sehr es belastet. Ich schwöre, danach willst du nicht einmal mehr im Entferntesten wissen was mich beschäftigt. Ohnehin schon seltsam genug, dass du so darauf beharrst."  
„Ohnehin seltsam genug, dass du mir etwas aus deiner Gefühlswelt erzählen willst, Malfoy", entgegnete ich schnippisch.  
Er hob seinen rechten Mundwinkel ein wenig, was wohl einem Lächeln gleichkam und fing an: „Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ich sage dir nicht, worum es geht, ich sage dir nicht von wem ich sie erhalten habe. Aber sie wiegt schwer und belastet mich massiv, also brauche ich manchmal einfach meine Ruhe. Ich weiß nicht wie ich die Aufgabe erfüllen soll. Ich zweifle daran, dass ich überhaupt zu meinem Zug komme. Eigentlich will ich es auch gar nicht tun. Aber wenn ich es nicht zumindest versuche, werde ich bestraft. Allerdings... Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, ist es sicher nicht besser..."  
Stumm hatte ich ihm zugehört. Als er jetzt schwieg, öffnete ich meinen Mund, doch er redete weiter: „Je öfter ich darüber nachdenke, desto sicherer bin ich mir, dass es nicht geht. Ich kann es nicht. Es geht einfach nicht!"  
Die letzten Worte schrie er beinahe und ich konnte den Schmerz und den Druck in ihm förmlich spüren.

_We can be heroes__  
__We can be heroes__  
__We can be heroes__  
__Just for one day__  
__We can be heroes_

Er tat mir Leid.

Er tat mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich nichts mehr wollte als ihm helfen und für ihn da sein. Die sensible und verletzliche Seite an Malfoy, die ich bisher noch nie erlebt oder auch nur erahnt hatte, bewegte mein Innerstes. Und wieder begann er zu reden, diesmal mit einem panischen Unterton: „Ich hab dir viel zu viel gesagt! Bitte vergiss das alles wieder, denn ich hasse dich und deine Herkunft und du widerst mich an!"  
„Was hat das alles miteinander zu tun?"  
„Ich öffne mich niemandem den ich nicht leiden kann. Verständlich, oder?"  
„Hm... Ja, schon, aber auf mich hast du gerade nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würdest du mich nicht leiden könntest, weißt du?"  
Er schnaubte vernehmlich und zischte: „Ich hasse Muggelstämmige!"  
„Du wirst unlogisch, weißt du?", antwortete ich kühl.  
Sein giftiger Blick wirkte nicht so einschüchternd wie er wohl sollte, also fuhr ich fort: „Eigentlich wollte ich dir helfen so gut es geht, aber du scheinst meine Hilfe nicht zu gebrauchen. Trotzdem danke, dass du mit mir geredet hast, ich geh dann mal. Schönen Tag noch."  
Ich machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch überrascht stellte ich fest, dass Malfoy mich am Handgelenk festhielt.  
„Sag noch schnell wie du mir helfen wolltest, Granger", flüsterte er auffordernd und mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte ich mich wieder.  
„Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"  
„Reines Interesse, bloß nicht zu persönlich nehmen."

Dieser... Slytherin!  
Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn nicht leiden konnte, sein sinnloses Gerede widersprach sich in jedem Wort und seine Arroganz machte sogar der seines Vaters Konkurrenz. Aber gut, er wollte hören, was ich sagen wollte, also erzählte ich es ihm auch: „Weißt du, du bist nicht der Einzige, der Geheimnisse hat, die er nicht jedem anvertrauen kann, oder auch welche, die er niemandem anvertrauen will. Die hab ich auch, die hat jeder. Ich verlange auch gar nicht von dir, dass du mir so ausdetailliert wie irgend möglich erzählst, was deine Aufgabe ist, aber ich wünsche mir, dass du verstehst, dass man nicht alles in sich hineinfressen kann. Versuch doch, so viel wie du preisgeben kannst, auch zu erzählen, es hilft."  
Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur ins Nichts. Meinen Blick schien er gar nicht wahrzunehmen, doch als ich weiter sprach, zuckte er leicht zusammen: „Ich werde niemandem erzählen, dass ich dich heute hier angetroffen habe. Ähm... Und noch was..."  
Immer noch regungslos schien er darauf zu warten, was ich zu sagen hatte, also fuhr ich fort: „Ich... ich will dir helfen."  
Er sagte nichts, starrte nur weiter ins Leere. Doch dann...  
„Helfen?"  
Vorsichtig nickte ich.  
Doch als er leicht anfing zu zittern und seine Augen weit aufgerissen geradeaus starrten, wusste ich nicht, ob ich das richtige getan hatte.  
Immer noch mit diesem dubiosen Blick rief er: „Du willst mir helfen, ja? Man kann mir aber nicht helfen, es geht nicht! Und vor Allem du kleines Schlammblut kannst es nicht!"  
"A-aber wenn ich es nicht kann, dann geh zu jemand anderem, zu Snape oder Dumbledore..."  
Zu meiner größten Verwunderung lachte er laut und erbittert auf.  
Schließlich ergänzte ich: „Ich habe mich vielleicht nicht allzu klar ausgedrückt, das mit dem Helfen war mehr so gemeint, dass... Na ja, wenn du willst... Ich meine... Wenn du es dir vielleicht anders überlegst, weißt du... Du kannst gern zu mir kommen und ich werde alles tun, was mir möglich ist um..."

Meine Stimme gab nach. Ich hatte gerade Draco Malfoy angeboten, dass ich ihn unterstützen wollte? Und das auch noch unter größtem Gestotter...  
Doch als ich ihm unsicher in sein bleiches Gesicht sah, stieß ich auf mehr Wärme und vielleicht auch Dankbarkeit, als ich je vorher bei ihm gesehen hatte.  
Gut, es war nicht herausragend viel von jenen Gefühlen zu sehen, aber genug um sie zu bemerken.

_We're nothing, and nothing will help us__  
__Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay__  
__But we could be safer, just for one day__  
__Oh, oh, oh, ohhh-oh, oh, oh, ohhh, just for one day__  
__Oh, just for one day_

„Ja... Ich denke ich gehe dann mal. Äh... Schönen Tag noch, Malfoy...", stammelte ich etwas herum, doch als ich aufstand war ich erleichtert, dass meine Knie nicht allzu sehr zitterten.  
Bedacht darauf, nicht auf dem nassen Boden auszurutschen, ging ich langsam zur Tür, ohne mich umzudrehen.  
Als ich bereits dir Türklinke in der Hand hielt, bewegte sich Malfoy hinter mir und kurz darauf hörte ich ihn auf mich zu rennen.  
Ich hielt inne, doch hätte er mir wohl sowieso nicht mehr genug Zeit gelassen um zu gehen, kurz vor mir machte er Halt und ich drehte mich verunsichert zu ihm um.

Er war gut einen Kopf größer als ich, wie ich erstaunt feststellte und von Nahem sah sein Antlitz auch nicht so hochnäsig aus, als man es von weiter weg erwartete.  
Eigentlich wartete ich darauf, dass Malfoy jetzt etwas sagte, doch nichts.  
Allerdings blieb er diesmal nicht absolut passiv, denn er beugte sich leicht nach unten und bevor ich in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, waren sich unsere Lippen bereits begegnet.  
Seine außergewöhnlich weichen Lippen berührten meine generell etwas trockenen und seine Wärme schien mich zu packen, sie wurde durch die feuchte Kälte um uns herum noch mehr intensiviert.  
Ich hätte ewig so verharren können, doch Malfoy entfernte sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder und schien nicht wirklich überzeugt, ob er jetzt das Richtige getan hatte.  
Doch diesen Eindruck vermittelte er nicht lange, seine Hand, die ebenfalls sehr zart, wenn auch kühl war, strich vorsichtig über meine Wange und Draco perfektionierte die Situation, indem er endlich etwas sagte:

„Danke, Hermine."

Bevor ich das Geschehene realisieren, geschweige denn ihm antworten konnte, schob er mich bedächtig zu Seite und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit.  
Wachsam blickte er in beide Richtungen des Korridors, doch dort schien niemand zu sein und ohne mich noch weiter zu beachten, huschte er hinaus und verschwand links den Gang entlang.

Wieder einmal das Zeitgefühl verlierend, stand ich so lange regungslos da, bis ein leises Platschen und Schluchzen mich daran erinnerte dass Myrte hier lebte und wohl alles mitgehört hatte.

Durch weitere Geräusche aus einem Rohr endgültig aufgeschreckt, öffnete auch ich die Tür und schielte in beide Richtungen.  
Ich sah niemanden, also stahl ich mich nach rechts davon in Richtung Turm der Gryffindors.

_We can be heroes__  
__We can be heroes__  
__We can be heroes__  
__Just for one day__  
__We can be heroes_

Immer wenn ich allein am Feuer des Gryffindorturms sitze, kreisen meine Gedanken um Draco Malfoy.

---

_Ich mag den One Shot sehr gerne, allerdings ist er schon ein bisschen älter, deswegen sind die Formulierungen teils wohl ein wenig geschwollen xD (Allerdings ist mein Schreibstil ab da bedeutend anders geworden, viel besser …)_


End file.
